AfterEffect
by Ellerosse
Summary: What would happen to history if Starfleet reached a different decision in the aftermath of the Paraagan II tragedy. Alone and shunned by Starfleet what will Jonathan Archer do. Set on a new path he begins to learn what it means to be Vulcan.
1. Court Martial

**Earth, San Francisco, 12th March 2152**

Captain Jonathan Archer sat stiffly in his seat fully aware of the dozens of gazes that were focused on him. His mind idly wondered where it had all begun. A week ago Enterprise had taken up a standard orbit above Paraagan II and as part of the diplomatic group had been one of the few to travel down in the shuttle.

Then disaster had struck, somehow the shuttle had caused the atmosphere to ignite even though both plasma flaps were closed, within seconds the entire atmosphere was aflame and later he had mused at the horrific beauty of the atmosphere igniting and being obliterated within seconds.

Returning to the ship he had immediately contacted Admiral Forrest to tell him the news upon which Enterprise had been recalled and the mission to explore space put on indefinite hold. Then there had been the confusing incident of being transported to the 31st century and his meeting with crewman Daniels whom Trip had told him had been killed during the attempt to track Silik down.

Upon his return he had quickly managed to convince his crew though it had taken longer with T'Pol and only after the overwhelming evidence to back up his claim that it was the Suliban did she believe him though she remained skeptical on the part about the future and Daniels involvement.

They had managed to discover the ship and disable it, get aboard and discover the data disks. The trip home was supposed to be the easy part, wishful thinking. The Suliban chased them down and boarded them, retrieving the data disks. He hadn't been there though as Daniels had transported him to the future for a second time only this time he was met by a world of destruction, nearly all the buildings had been destroyed and those that hadn't were only just standing, their windows shattered and their edges torn and twisted.

Daniels had explained his part in bringing him to the future and together they had searched for a way to send him back to the past though no before he had browsed the vast library he'd found, the most memorable ones being the Romulan Star Empire and The Federation, unfortunately he hadn't been able to read it as Daniels had quickly intervened and placed the book back on the shelf, his actions only confirming its importance.

The other main thing of interest he'd learnt was that a Federation had been formed and apparently he was to be a part of its formation, again Daniels had steered him away from the topic though he'd dropped a few hints.

He'd spent three months in the future, while Daniels was frantically trying to find a way to get him back, learning all he would need to know from the vast library they'd found, so that when he returned to his own time he would be able to reveal the Suliban's part in the plot to blame Enterprise.

Curiosity aside the two had managed to create a temporal communicator of sorts and had managed to contact the past and with a bit of miss-direction they had managed to trick Silik into activating Daniels temporal device allowing him to return.

They'd regained control of the ship and managed to make it to Earth without encountering any more problems. Upon arrival they had been contacted not by Admiral Forrest as expected but by the newly appointed Admiral Gardener who had ordered Archer to be relieved of duty and await a court martial. The crew had been unwilling to follow the command but they had to and so Sub-Commander T'Pol took over command while he had been escorted to his quarters and confined there.

A day later he'd been transferred to Starfleet command and a week after that a full court-martial had been arranged for him. It had gone badly from the start, Admiral Gardener had chair the court stating that Admiral Forrest had been refused due to a conflict of interests. It was complete bollocks in his opinion and he could see that it was purely political.

He and Gardener had a bad past, Gardener had always been jealous of his superior flying skills as well as in Gardener's opinion, favoritism by Forrest. No the court-martial had never been about the truth or the overwhelming evidence of his innocence but a means to discredit and remove him from his position aboard Enterprise.

"does Captain Archer have anything else to say before judgment is past" Gardener stated with a small smirk as he gazed down at Jonathan.

He stood ignoring the look his defense council shot him, the man a Mr Green while skilled had argued furiously against Archers next actions.

"I would like to make a Statement. A year ago the Enterprise was launched in an attempt to explorer new worlds and civilizations. There have been successes and failures, the most horrifying and saddening of these was the incident at Paraagan II. However this should not stop us, as we have done in the past we will live and learn and hopeful in the future it will never happen again."

Here Archer momentarily paused fully aware of what he was about to do could well mean the end of his career in Starfleet but he felt his dismissal rather the stopping of Enterprise's mission was the option that would be most beneficial to both the human race but also to his father's dream.

"The Incident at Paraagan was my fault". An explosion of sound followed his statement and he noticed the gazes of his fellow Starfleet officers from their place in the stand off to his right, Trip looked like someone had just shot his favorite pet while Hoshi looked close to tears. Malcolm was his usual cool self though a small nod signaled his understanding of what the captain was attempting to do. T'Pol's expression was the most curious of all, a variety of emotions flitted across her face before she clamped down upon them though he could still sense her confusion at his illogical action.

"As captain of the ship it is my decision to decide if a mission is too dangerous to be carried out safely. I deemed it safe, ignoring the concerns my chief engineer voiced. Had I listened to him then the terrible incident at Paraagan might never have happened". He shot another glance at the stand and noted the confused expression on Trip's face, he was undoubtedly trying to understand why the captain was taking all the blame.

"As such I have decided that I am no longer fit to command Enterprise and so effective immediately I resign my commission."

Pandemonium broke out at that announcement. Various press groups were shouting questions at him while the audience talked amongst themselves over the shocking development. It was a well-known fact that it was his greatest desire to command the Enterprise and so for him to willingly give it up was unbelievable.

He noticed that his crew was likewise affected. Trip was just staring at him, as though what he'd just said hadn't fully computed. Malcolm was unreadable though his eye's betrayed his sadness at losing his senior officer. Hoshi was tearful and Travis was gazing down at him with a look of loss. T'Pol's expression was most interesting, she appeared to be fighting hard not to let any emotions from forming on her face. Their eye's met momentarily before she looked away frantically attempting to control her emotions.

"I recommend Sub-Commander T'Pol to take over as Captain of Enterprise, she had the necessary skill and understanding to captain the ship and over the past year has settled in on the ship and become a key part of the Crew. I would also recommend Lt. Reed as First Officer."

With that he sat down and gazed straight ahead, purposely ignoring the clamoring of the press or the shocked gazes of the various Admirals that made up the jury. He'd decided to recommend T'Pol as he believed she had learnt enough over the past year to successful captain Enterprise without overly upsetting the crew. He'd suggested Malcolm as First Officer as he knew that if he made Trip first officer he'd have less time to spend on his engines and he didn't want his friend to have to bare the burden that was First Officer, at least not yet. He totally missed the look Ambassador Soval shot his way.

It took several minutes for order to be regained in the court. Placing down the gravel Admiral Gardener got to his feet.

"The judgment of this court is that Jonathan Archer is to be grounded for the next three months. He was also to be removed as Captain of Enterprise and reduced in rank to Lieutenant but he has already done so. Court dismissed." He banged the gravel and the jury stood before filling out. He recognized the victorious gaze on Gardener's face.

So that had been his plan all along, get him off of Enterprise. Gardener had assumed that he's dream had been to Captain the first warp five ship, with the engine his father had built. To a degree he had been correct, however what he hadn't counted on was that he felt much higher about the mission being completed whether he was in charge or not and that his colleges didn't get the blame.

So in the end he'd lost the battle though Gardener didn't know it. With a sad half smile he stood and headed for the door to the court, ignoring the press that swarmed him as soon as he out his seat and missing the glances his former command officers shot his way. Neither did he see the thoughtful eye's of Ambassador Soval as they followed his progress through the court and out through the oak double door.

Ambassador Soval watched as Jonathan Archer got to his feet to make a statement before the tribunal's judgment was passed. He had intensely studied the data T'Pol had sent upon Enterprise's return to Earth along with all the captain and first officer's logs. After 10 hours of careful study he had concluded that while much was still unexplained, like how the captain was able to create a quantum beacon to enable them to see through cloaked ships, after all the Vulcan Science directory had concluded that time travel was impossible, that the incident had not be the fault of the Captain nor was there anything he could have done to stop it.

Refocusing his attention to man at the heart of the trial he wondered what the man would say.

"I would like to make a Statement. A year ago the Enterprise was launched in an attempt to explorer new worlds and civilizations. There have been successes and failures, the most horrifying and saddening of these was the incident at Paraagan II. However this should not stop us, as we have done in the past we will live and learn and hopeful in the future it will never happen again."

The man paused in his speech and Soval had to agree with what the man was saying. While the High Command was wary of humanities foray into the stars Soval knew it was inevitable, in under a century since its last war Earth had repaired itself at a truly astonishing rate. On Vulcan it had taken many centuries and Earths rapid recovery was what worried the High Command, who knew where humanity would be in a hundred years from now.

"The Incident at Paraagan was my fault".

The statement broke though Soval's thoughts and momentarily stupefied the old Vulcan. He blinked in astonishment before focusing his gaze on the man with whom he'd had a volatile relationship over the past year. The man's face showed his sadness yet it also hinted at a sense of determination.

Soval hardly noticed the increase in noise level as he considered the man before him. There was no logical reason for Archer's actions, why wasn't he sticking to the truth. Suddenly the captain's actions became shocking clear.

"The need's of the one over the needs of the many" Soval murmured as the reason for Archer's actions became clear. The captain was taking the blame for the event in an attempt to focus all the punishment on him rather than on Enterprise and his crew. Soval had to concede that it was logical, in a twisted way.

He, on the orders of the high command had suspended joint space ventures after the incident of P'Jem and Archer no doubt assumed the Vulcan's would use it as an attempt to shut down Enterprise's mission. By taking all the blame personally he hoped to distract the Vulcan's from Enterprise, he had to admit it was a well though out plan, a logical one to he was forced to concede.

"As captain of the ship it is my decision to decide if a mission is too dangerous to be carried out safely. I deemed it safe, ignoring the concerns my chief engineer voiced. Had I listened to him then the terrible incident at Paraagan might never have happened".

Yet more proof of his attempt at personally taking the blame, nowhere in any of the logs of Enterprise that he'd studied had there been a mention of the meeting or a warning by the chief engineer.

"As such I have decided that I am no longer fit to command Enterprise and so effective immediately I resign my commission."

Soval could not contain his shock at Archer's announcement. He knew how much value the man placed on his placement as Captain of Enterprise, Earth's first warp five ship and powered by his father's engine. For the man to willing resign it was not something he had anticipated.

"I recommend Sub-Commander T'Pol to take over as Captain of Enterprise, she had the necessary skill and understanding to Captain the ship and over the past year has settled in on the ship and become a key part of the Crew. I would also recommend Lieutenant Reed as First Officer."

This announcement shocked Soval just as much, he could remember a year ago when Enterprise was being launched and Sub-Commander T'Pol had been placed aboard Enterprise and Archer's reaction to her presence, yet a year later he was recommending her to take his place.

He remembered the missive he'd received notifying him of her actions at Coridan along with Archer's, he had been fiercely protective of her and he'd later learned that he'd even managed to convince the Vulcan captain to speak on her behalf thus saving her position aboard Enterprise. Clearly the man's views on Vulcan's had changed somewhat over the year yet the man still did not fully understand Vulcan's.

A mad idea began to form in his mind, a idea that he would not usually have thought logical or practical but his years amongst the humans had taught him that occasionally you had to act in a non-logical fashion. He'd never seen the logical behind that viewpoint but as he considered the idea his mind had created he found that it fit perfectly.

The potential benefits were that Archer would gain a greater understanding of Vulcan way of life and his ability to interact with them would improve. However the risks were many, firstly Archer was not currently on good terms with Starfleet and it was unlikely that he would regain a command any time soon even if he stayed in Starfleet.

Secondly there was the potential backlash to his career if the High command found out that Archer, the man that caused P'Jem's destruction had been assigned to a Vulcan ship and at his recommendation, they'd been only to happy to see the back of the man that had caused them a public embarrassment. There was also convincing the man himself to agree to serve on-board a Vulcan ship and as a crew-man or ensign unlike the captaincy he was used to.

The thoughts flew though his mind as he assessed the situation and decided what was best to do. He was distracted however when the newly appointed Admiral Gardener stood.

"The judgment of this court is that Jonathan Archer is to be grounded for the next three months. He was also to be removed as Captain of Enterprise and reduced in rank to Lieutenant but he has already done so. Court dismissed."

Soval was surprised at the verdict. Logical all the data showed the captain had been innocent of any wrongdoing and no matter how much he chided humans on their emotional choices he found it unlikely that would be the sole reason for the decision reached.

He noted Gardener's pleased expression, which he found interesting. He was surprised that it wasn't upset or sadness at losing a capable officer and college, no it was more like a predator's smile who'd got its kill. Mystified he turned noting the blank expression on Archer's face before the corner of the man's mouth turned up in the hint of a smile. The man's eye's held the glint of victory which only confused the ambassador even more, the man should be upset at verdict and while Archer's expressions showed he was their was also a hint of victory.

Intrigued he watched as his former Nemesis got to his feet before striding out of the court, a gaggle of press official's following behind. Sitting back in his chair he decided he'd visit Archer later, now though he had to deal with Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command and sent a message to his cousin on the T'Mar.


	2. Offer and Decision

Jonathan stumbled into his small two-room apartment carefully placing his suitcases on the floor before shutting the door. Picking up the suitcases he headed through the silent and dark apartment in the direction of the bedroom. He opened the door with a gentle push of his foot, crossing the room he set the suitcases down on the bed.

Returning to the living room he sunk into his favorite armchair and gazed around the apartment. He hadn't been here in over a year and the apartment showed it, a fine layer of dust had settled over the work surfaces and cobwebs covered the corners. He closed his eyes and memories of that afternoon flashed in front of him.

After leaving the court room he'd been escorted to a shuttle and transported to Enterprise as it gracefully circled the planet. Thankfully the ship was largely empty with only a skeleton crew present, the rest on shore leave on Earth, many having attended his trial earlier in the day. The few that remained were easy to avoid.

Rather than head straight for his quarters he'd made a stop at a crew quarter's on E deck, the very quarter's he'd ordered to be sealed months earlier after Crewman Daniels 'death'. He'd quickly scanned the quarters removing all of Daniels possessions before exiting the room and sealing it again. He'd removed the equipment, as he knew that when Gardener learned of Daniels and the fact that he'd left his equipment the man would undoubtedly have it removed and studied, Jonathan knew he could not allow that to happen so for the time present it would have to remain with him.

He'd continued on to his quarters and after giving Porthos a quick pat and a small bit of chess he'd retrieved his suitcases from under the bed, placing them on top and opening them. First he'd packed Daniels items followed by his uniforms and casual clothing before heading over to his desk and copying all his personal logs as well as his Captains Logs.

Packing the data chips he placed his few books in the suitcases before closing and locking them. Picking them up he gave one last glance around the quarters that for the past year had been his before whistling for Porthos who sprang to his feet and trotted obedient over.

Turning he stepped out of the quarters that had served him so faithfully for the past year and headed for the launch bay, Porthos trotting along behind. He'd returned to Earth and successful managed to avoid the press that were still gathered at the spaceport by slipping out the back.

After a short ride he'd arrived at the apartment that had been in his family for the past 40 years. His father had used it for whenever he was needed in San Francisco and later after his death Jonathan had used it during the NX trials. For the past year it had been left empty as its master had been on Enterprise in deep space.

His eye's snapped open at the sound of his door chime going off. Bemused he wondered who on earth it was as he'd only just got back and he doubted any of his friends or colleges knew of him using his old flat. Most would guess either Starfleet command or a posh hotel. Groaning he got to his feet and unlocking the door. Opening it he got the surprise of his life. Standing opposite him was Ambassador Soval.

The two gazed at each other, Jonathan was speechless with confusion, firstly how had the ambassador known he was here, secondly what could he possibly want, he'd been publicly brought to trial and resigned, all the ambassador could possible want short of jail and thirdly the sheer fact of the pristine and logical Ambassador being outside his apartment stupefied him.

"My I enter" Soval enquired. Still in a state of shock Jonathan automatically moved to the side to allow the Vulcan ambassador to pass before shutting the door and following the ambassador into the living area. The ambassador stopped in the middle of the room and glanced around at the covered furniture before turning and facing Jonathan.

"So Ambassador what can I do for you" Jonathan asked politely too emotionally tired to argue with Soval.

"I came to discuss with you the trial. Several of your actions...were illogical, primarily your resignation. For years you fought against me and my associates, yet you suddenly give in and resign for no apparent reason".

"Isn't the destruction of a mining colony reason enough" Jonathan enquired.

"The incident...was not your fault. Your evidence clears you of any wrongdoing".

Jonathan blinked in surprise at the fact that Soval his long time opponent was clearing him of any wrongdoing. "and what about ignoring concerns raised by my chief engineer".

"I've already spoken with Sub-Commander T'Pol. She stated that Commander Tucker never raised the issue which leaves the only logical conclusion is that you lied. You knew that it would be viewed that it was your fault yet you accept it, it is illogical that you did it".

Jonathan smiled sadly "no not illogical merely an old man's gamble". Glancing up he caught the flicker of surprise that crossed the Ambassador's face before one eyebrow rose indicating his confusion. "Gardener's intent was to have me removed from command at the trial. By my resigning and taking the blame it enabled Enterprise's mission to continue."

Soval's other eyebrow joined the first "so you sacrificed your career in an attempt to allow Enterprise's mission to continue. Why did you suggest T'Pol to take over captaincy, given your mistrust of Vulcan's it is a highly illogical act."

Archer snorts in amusement "over the past year since leaving Earth on our maiden mission T'Pol has grown accustomed to the crew. She also has the skills necessary to captain and enough of an understanding of the human sense of adventure to cope. Besides she's altered my opinion of Vulcan's and to a degree I can understand your reason for... prolonging our development of Warp drive and when push comes to shove I know she will do what's right".

Soval seemed to straighten at the speech though whether it was because of pride at T'Pol or dissatisfaction that she had been accustomed to humans he didn't know.

"What are your future plans" Soval asked after a moment of silence. The question caused Jonathan to chuckle "never though I'd have a Vulcan asking about my future plans" he mumbled to himself forgetting Vulcan's superior hearing.

"I don't know. I could become a lecturer, though given my recent trial I doubt it there will be much interest. I could become a pilot or a cargo captain. I could even reapply for Starfleet though I doubt Gardener will accept me, after all he planned for the court-martial to get my removal".

Soval shifted at this revelation. He hadn't realised that their was discontent between Archer and Gardener but given the calling of a court-martial, the ignoring of the evidence and Gardener's heading of the jury it was all beginning to make sense. Archer knew that Gardener's disliked him and had acted in an attempt to get Gardener to only focus on him, he'd taken all the blame and offered Gardener what appeared to be a prime opportunity, only Archer had planned it all out and outmaneuvered Gardener. Remarkable for a man whom only twelve months had brashly jumped head first into Klingon incident not fully understanding the complexities of the case.

Soval then made a decision that was to forever change alpha quadrant and would have far reaching consequences. It would affect not only humans and Vulcans but over a dozen different species spread across the quadrant.

"Given your actions as of late I have a proposal to make. I have a cousin in the Vulcan Fleet, he is captain of the Vulcan warship T'Mar. I may be able to obtain a place amongst the crew for you if you are interested. It would prove beneficial to both you and to the Vulcan people in general. You will learn patience and logic while on board and hopeful understand Vulcan society better. Likewise the Vulcan's onboard can learn more about humans in general. You will be like Sub-Commander T'pol on Enterprise. You will only have a ranking of ensign and it may take you time to adjust."

Jonathan could only stare in shock at what Ambassador Soval was offering. He was offering him, Jonathan Archer, the very man Soval had claimed was too impulsive and not the man to command Enterprise a position aboard a Vulcan ship, something unheard of especially given his well known dislike of Vulcan's and his actions that had affect Vulcan, the incident at P'Jhem springing to mind.

Finally he found his voice "why offer it to me though. We've never seen eye to eye and you opposed my nomination as Captain of Enterprise, what's changed".

"your actions at Paraagan II were to the instructions that you had been supplied with, you were not at fault. Your actions to prevent your crew from being charged, however illogical is admirable. You represent humanity, at it's most logical and illogical and most emotional. Some time aboard a Vulcan ship could teach you control and logic which could prove useful when you desire to return to Starfleet."

Jonathan could hardly comprehend what the ambassador was saying. Here was a man that for the past five years had been saying he wasn't worthy suddenly changing direction and saying he was the best man for the job. Not only that he was also offering a placement aboard a Vulcan ship, an offer unheard of.

"if you do accept you will have to have a different name as your name is likely to be recognised by most Vulcan's, as captain of Earth's first warp five ship along with your actions at P'Jem you have made many enemies with the Vulcan High Command, the change in name will be for your own protection."

Jonathan felt out of his depth by the offer Soval was offering and the enormous responsibility that would go with it as well as the sacrifices that would have to be made. He could hardly imagine what life would be like on a Vulcan ship, incredibly boring and organised he guessed. The food was likely to be incredibly bland, the company boring and the customs highly different.

Yet he was being offered a once in a lifetime opportunity and he had little to look forward to in the foreseeable future, at least nothing to do with space and Starfleet. Could he live a normal life on Earth, the answer felt more painfully obvious the longer he thought, yes Earth was his home but his heart lay amongst the stars.

"how long do I have to decide" he asked.

"I shall be on Earth for another three Earth days before I return to Vulcan to update the High Command on the current situation. You have until then to accept". Soval stated clinically. He turned and headed for the door. Opening it he turned back. "If you accept you will be able to contact me via the Vulcan consult". With that he turned and left, the door clicking shut behind him leaving Jonathan alone in his department with a decision that would change his life.

Jonathan awoke next morning to find himself slouched in his chair by the fire. Glancing blearily around he assumed that he must have fallen asleep while he was lost in though. Ignoring the pain in his neck he straighten before standing. A noise to his left drew his attention and he smiled as Porthos trotted into view his face hopeful and his tail wagging.

Kneeling down he gave his faithful companion a good rub behind the ears, an area he knew his four-legged friend particular enjoyed. Straightening he headed to the kitchen, Porthos following faithful behind. It was only when he opened the cupboard and noted the bare shelves that he remembered he had only return the previous night.

Sighing he headed for his bedroom where he'd left his belongings, one of the suitcases holding several tins of dog food and even a small amount of cheese. Retrieving a tin he opened and placing the meat meal in Porthos bowl he straightened his thoughts turning to his own breakfast. Concluding that he'd have to visit a café for breakfast he gave Porthos one last rub before heading for the door grabbing his coat, keys and wallet. Shutting the door behind him he locked it and headed down the stairs.

An hour later and he was back at his apartment after a fulfilling breakfast. Opening the door he was greeted by an energetic Porthos. Smiling he stepped inside causing the dog to scuttle back. Striding into the living room he decided to catch up the news and see what was being said about his trial since that was most likely the main topic of conversation, he imagined it would be for another week or so at least.

Flicking on his television set, a old model that his father had brought when he'd been eight, he could still remember watching it arrive and attempting to help his father setting it up. Flicking through the channels he arrived at the news channel just as the headlines appeared, glancing down at his watch he noted with amusement that totally by luck he'd tuned into the news on the hour.

The image cut to a news desk with the two presenters, a blond haired woman in her forties and an older black haired man in his fifties with a pair of glasses perched on his news.

"_The main headline today. Jonathan Archer, former Captain of Earths first warp five starship, Enterprise, made a shock announcement of his resignation as Captain of Enterprise during his court-martial hearing yesterday. The former captain made his announcement before the court returned judgment yet their decision was similar. _

_Following the captain's announcement Starfleet issued an announcement stating it will be shortly assigning a new captain to Enterprise after refusing Archer's suggestion of promoting his former first officer, Vulcan's Sub-Commander T'Pol. Now over to Simon Smith who is live at Starfleet Command in San Fransisco"._

The image changed to a large open hall with a dozen or so people milling around, a young man in a dark beige suit stood slightly off to one side a mic in on hand. "_thanks Jason. Following Captain Archer's trial Starfleet has made a statement stating that while it believes Captain Archer to be free of any faults in relation to several incidents specifically the Paraagan II they felt it was better for all concerned that Archer had been removed from command._

_So far we have been unable to get a interview with the former captain whom has not been seen since the trial and who's current location is unknown but have managed to get interviews with several of the captain's former officer's including his first officer, Vulcan Sub-Commander T'Pol_

The image changed to show the Sub-Commander looking her usual cool and collected self _"I do not believe that Captain Archer is in any way guilty of the crime the court-martial accused him of. During his time as Captain of Enterprise he acted as any Starfleet Captain would have done. The incident at Paraagan while tragic was not the captain's fault and as later proved it was an attempt by a hostile species to lay the blame for the destruction of the Paraagan colony on Enterprise and by extension Captain Archer"._

The video of T'Pol's statement vanished and Jonathan couldn't help but get a warm feeling in his chest, here was T'Pol his frigid first officer whom had had a dislike of him and human's in general defending him. Several other interviews were shown including lieutenant Reed, Admiral Forrest, Commander Tucker and lastly Admiral Gardener who was putting on a show of sadness for the loss of a fine captain yet Jonathan knew he was internally celebrating at the dismissal of a man that had beaten him to his dream.

"_Since the trial the former captain has not been seen at Starfleet Headquarters. His current whereabouts are unknown and the question is now what will the man do next, speculation has been rife here but as of yet the former captain has not made a statement of the courts verdict nor about his future. It has been rumored that he'd been offered a place at San Francisco University but that has been denied, at present that seems to be the general concessions." _

The reporter's query as to his future had stirred the captains memory of the previous evening and the surprise offer of Soval's. Deciding he needed some fresh air to think he stood and headed for the door grabbing the well used dog lead that hung on one of the hooks as he passed. Whistling he watched with a small smile as Porthos came into view from one of the rooms, barked in exuberance and bound forwards, hurtling past Jonathan in the direction of the front door. Porthos had long ago learnt that it was time for walkies.

The two wandered along the seafront reveling in the early morning breeze and lack of people. Porthos was forever charging ahead before stopping and then charging back only to leap up around Jonathan as if to say you're going too slow. That soon stopped once Jonathan found a stick and the two began to play a game of fetch along the seafront.

While Porthos was enjoying the new freedom he'd obtained now he was off ship Jonathan was deep in though considering what Soval had offered the previous evening. If the ambassador had been listening to his thoughts Jonathan knew the ambassador would have been highly surprised by the logic that the former captain was using to decide his future.

He had two options, accept or decline. Accepting meant he would have to spend months maybe even years amongst a race that until recently he had disliked with a passion, though thanks to T'Pol and her actions that had slowly changed. Then there was the isolation he was bound to feel being the only human on a Vulcan ship.

Next was the difference in language and customs. Yes he could get over the language barrier by using the universal translator and the Vulcan's speaking English but at present they didn't have a device portable for him to be able to use and even then it was only polite to learn the language. Customs likewise would be difficult, he could read up about the various traditions and customs but it may be difficult for him to follow.

What he could offer his service was another stumbling block, he could pass as a pilot or a basic engineer or even a scientist at a pinch. The months he'd spent in the future hadn't been wasted and he'd learnt a variety of stuff that he could use. Who knew it might help him create a portable translator.

Finally there was Porthos, what was he to do with his faithful friend. He could request that he be aloud to bring him along provided he confines Porthos to quarters with the exception of the occasional walk-about. He knew that Porthos wouldn't mind as he was used to remain in the captain's quarters and provided Jonathan took plenty of toys and items to amuse him he couldn't see how it would be a problem.

One the plus side he would be in space, not necessarily exploring space but still travelling through it and marveling at the many wonders that the galaxy contained. Likewise he would be gaining more experience and learning how to live amongst another race which could prove invaluable if he ever was to return to Starfleet though for the present that was unlikely. He'd be like T'Pol, an ambassador for their people on a foreign ship.

Weighing up the arguments and counter-arguments as well as what he wanted to do he came to a decision. Whistling for porthos he headed back along the seafront his mind set on his course of action and already planning out what would need to be done and what would need to be organized.

Letting himself into his department he placed his jacket on its hook and headed over for his study desk. Sliding into his seat he contacted the Vulcan consulate. The image of Ambassador Soval appeared onscreen. Taking a deep breath Archer announced, "I accept".


End file.
